GL Fresh K's Black Panther
by Fresh-k91
Summary: This is the story of King T'Challa in a alternate universe where he is born and raised in america. This is full of subliminal messages and characters from popular comics. I hope you enjoy this.


_**BLACK PANTHER**_

Written by: Keith Nixon Jr

Edited by: Jonathan Young

* * *

><p><span>ORIGIN:<span>

In the main Marvel Storyline, The Black Panther is a warrior king from the kingdom of Wakanda in Africa. In _this_ universe, Wakanda _did _exist. that's right, _did_. A secret government organization known as _The Pyramid _saw the power in the Wakanda kingdom, and sought out to destroy it. They nearly succeeded. A platoon of warriors fled from Wakanda to the U.S. They hid in the slums of New York; plotting to avenge their fallen kingdom. The group's Leader, Virgil (a fake name, hiding his _true _identity), then formed a warrior tribe called _The Claw._ A group of stealth, panther-type warriors, whose purpose was reveal _The Pyramid _and its evil ways to the world. Therefore starting a worldwide crusade against it. But one night, on a routine stakeout, something went wrong. One of the warriors, Darius, was captured. He was set to be executed, but the CEO of _The Pyramid_, Adolf Von Henson. Saw fit in his Intelligent mind. So he persuaded Darius (by offering extreme wealth and power) to rat out his Tribe. Darius agreed. One by one, the tribe fell. All except for Virgil. Virgil hid in the suburbs in Queens, under the identity James T. Smith. Married an American woman, Simone. And having a son, William (or Will for short). It is currently 20 years after the events before. Will is a young man. As a bloodline Wakandan, he has a natural warrior instinct. But, he also has his mother (who is a lawyer) in him, so he has a brilliant strategic mind as well. Ten years before, James's true identity was discovered by _The Pyramid._ so he donned his _Claw _uniform, and set out for his last stand. He knew there would be a possibility he would not return. So he told Simone to tell Will that he died trying to stop a gang shootout. (it would make sense because Will viewed his father as a hero). And Simone was _not_ to tell Will the truth until she feels he is mature enough. So on his 17th birthday, Simone sat Will down, and told him the truth, all except the truth about his father, Will left before it could be told. It was too much for him to handle. While he was out, some hit men, hired by _The Pyramid, _killed Simone and framed Will. When Will returned, he was confronted by police and arrested. While in interrogation, Will was visited by Darius. Who offered Will his freedom under two conditions. One, he has to take part in shady experiments, two, he has to work for _The Pyramid. _Will Agreed. Darius had (or _think_ he had) the super soldier formula used on Captain America (who in _this_ universe, allegedly died in battle in 1948). Will was in the experimental chamber, in which he will be administered the formula). Before the Experiment began, Virgil (who was thought to be dead) tampered with the formula. He put a drop of panther blood in the vial holding the formula, then disappeared. Will was then administered the formula by being gassed. He was thought to be dead, but he survived. While his physical appearance didn't change. He was more powerful in more ways than one. While he gained the speed and strength of Captain America. He gained abilities of a panther as well (thanks to Virgil, who didn't know it was his son being experimented on). Will became very agile, fierce, and he senses were highly enhanced. And gained the ability to see almost pefrectly in complete darkness. Will promptly escaped with his new abilities. But ran into a costumed Virgil (who never revealed himself) on the way out. Virgil was wounded badly in a battle with Pyramid attack bots. But Will carried him to Virgil's hiding place. Virgil saw fit in Will's new abilities. And asked Will to take his place as the last surviving Claw member. Will gladly accepted. Because he now has more than one reason to gain revenge. Will was looking at the Panther uniform with disgust. He then decided to make alterations. (he had already planned before). Instead of black boots, he wore high top sneakers. And instead of black gloves, he designed gloves with claws made from vibranium shards he found in _The Pyramid's _headquarters. He then donned his uniform as _this _Universe's _Black Panther._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>_

A man walked with his son through Times Square, and though the city bustled noisily around him, the man ignored it, for it was the same every day.

"Daddy, what's that?" The boy asked his father.

"That's an ad for the NFL," the father vaguely answered.

"No, I mean _that_" the child pointed. "That's an ad for Victoria's Secret," the father answered without looking, and then chuckled. The kid tugged his father's sleeve and yelled "No, _THAT." _He pointed up towards a slender black figure that was dodging gunfire midair from black clad soldiers wearing jetpacks.

By his lithe, stealthy movements and the way he ran along buildings, some guessed it to be Spider-man. But a pedestrian viewing the figure with a Motorola Droid X2, zoomed in and noticed a pair of feline ears atop the shape's head. A by standing woman guessed the figure was Black Cat, but quickly dismissed this, for the figure had muscles and a body shape that was clearly masculine.

"Cat...man?" A pedestrian pondered, scratching his head. Unexpectedly, a reply from the masked fighter followed his guess. "Ennt wrong answer."

The unknown person then jumped onto one of the military officers, and sliced a mark into his jetpack, instantly deactivating it. This action took place in the blink of an eye, in the end, summarily detaching the soldier. While in freefall, the figure took advantage of the technology, grabbing it with both hands, and slamming it across the face of the man he knew as a Trooper. The Trooper flailed wildly through the air until he crashed into a nearby window. Inside, a family blessed their dinner. One girl was praying for a man…her prayer was answered.

Then, while avoiding countless shells acrobatically, the shape leaped from a balcony on that building to another Trooper. In what seemed like slow motion, he scratched the Trooper's face, and with a strike mirroring his last, damaged the jetpack to send the Trooper falling conveniently into a penthouse pool.

Hovering in the air for mere moments, the figure curved claws, and weaved his way up the side of an apartment complex, effortlessly using the metal railings for leverage. When he crossed over to a higher building and began to climb, he turned around and taunted another Trooper that was flying in his direction.

"Hey fella!" the clawed man hollered. "Nice jet pack! How _original. _Ha-ha, I'll be sure to tell Buzz Lightyear about this!"

Infuriated, the Trooper cranked up the power of the rocket propelled device. Though he was getting dangerously close to the building the figure attached himself to taunts bounced around in his head. "Toro, Toro, Toro." The figure wouldn't stop taunting.

At the last possible second, the athletic shape raised his lower body, and the Trooper slammed into the wall. The figure then grappled him using his lower body, easily constricting the Trooper's limbs. Using his super strength, he threw the trooper downward at the perfect angle into a local Toys 'R Us. The disgruntled man landed with a thump in the seat of a small, inside Ferris wheel. To add insult to injury, he landed in a seat below a sickly little kid…and while his seat rotated up, the child's vomit came down.

Resuming his aerial search, it wasn't long before another Trooper shot into his line of sight.

"Can't a brotha get some peace around here?" The figure sighed, jumping from a roof to meet his enemy. This time he killed two birds with one stone, and with a precisely aimed slash, both the jetpack, and the man strapped to it, went toppling down. The figure followed however, making sure that instead of dying, the Trooper merely hang from an outstretched flagpole by his jetpack straps. Easily, with a martial arts kick, and tight maneuvering, he stole a jetpack from another assailant, who cursed him, even though the figure saved his life.

"Coming through!" the figure called out as he stood on the two nitrous oxygen fuel tanks surfer style and flew downward. He examined the controls…they were all voice activated. To make matters worse, he saw speech recognition hardware strictly assigned to the fallen trooper.

"Oh…sh-" before he could finish the curse, he had already reached the public's view again. "JANE! STOP THIS CRAZY THING! JAAAAAANE!" He yelled as he flew. His purpose was to entertain the kids in the area. He had done this many times before, but this time was different. He couldn't imagine too many times where advanced technology threatened to end his life…or maybe he could. Putting his strength to the test, he kneeled to grab the bulk of the jetpack and tried to re-angle it. With the few seconds he had left, an idea popped into his head.

Instead of landing safely, but awkwardly on the sidewalk below, his eyes locked an electric billboard featuring Lil' Wayne. Aiming the jetpack, he skyrocketed towards the tattooed rapper, timing his escape neatly. The jetpack then shattered the electric ad, producing sparks all around him as he touched down, creating an astonishing heroic scene. He then looked around and sarcastically stated, "Wow, I bet you've never seen _this_ before." A roar of applause filled the area…more than drowning out the few boos.

A young man wearing a Kangol hat passed by and said, "Saw what you did to that sign, nuff respect due, my man." The same man who watched as much of the action as he could with his Droid X2 quickly approached him.

"Hey bro, I'm sure _everyone _here wants to know, just who _are _you?"

The masked man looked straight into the camera of the phone and simply stated, "I'm the Black Panther."

Police sirens suddenly filled the area. "I'd love to get my 15 minutes of fame," the Black Panther started. "But as you have obviously figured out, I got warrants." He quickly fled the scene, leaving a cheering crowd in his wake.

Later that night, the same video was on the 6:00 news…in _The_ _Pyramid_'s conference room monitor. A tall, slender, pale man stepped in front of the monitor, practically snarling as its contents flashed.

"This," he started, "first it was amusing, then it was somewhat annoying, and now!" He walked to a laptop, and pressed a key. The news vanished from the humongous monitor only to be replaced by an internet screen. "Look at this!" he commanded the other man in the room. "This…this is NONSENSE!" He clicked the mouse, each time revealing a different webpage about the so-called _Black Panther_. After a grand total of 50 clicks, he finally sat down, and glared across a room to the dark-skinned man sitting at the conference table. "Darius" he snarled angrily. "You assured me _numerous _times that you would take care of this!"

"Sir," Darius's African accent responded. "I…well…you must understand that…"

"My patience is wearing thin!" his boss bellowed, cutting him off immediately.

"Mr. Henson," a female voice called over the intercom. "Isabel, I am quite busy," Henson insisted. But Isabel cried in a terrified voice "It's…Mr. Red."

Fear quickly took over Henson. "Everybody out!" He yelled. He was soon alone in the room. He pressed a button on his desk, the wall in front of him split, and opened up to reveal an image of an evil, shadowy man sitting at a desk. His head appeared to be red, but his face was too shady to confirm it. "Mis…Mister red…what an unexpected surprise."

"Cut the crap," Red's German accent echoed. "You are really trying my patience. Right now, this…Black Panther character has exposed more dirt than Oprah Winfrey. Lucky for you, we were able to intercept the broadcast before the entire world found out. Now, here's what I'm thinking; I'm giving you until New Years to rid of this man. If you do not, I will intervene. You know what happens if I do, sacrifices will be made."

"Yes sir, I understand," Henson timidly agreed, trembling just as much as his voice.

"Now, Henson, I'll admit, this is starting to annoy me as well. You know as well as I that I've encountered something similar to this. You have _no_ excuse. You silenced many historical figures as well as musicians; such as John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King, Malcolm X, that Freak of nature Michael Jackson, and those god-awful rappers Biggie and that Tupac."

"Um, about Tupac…" Henson began, but Red viciously continued.

"This should_ not_ be a problem." Red resumed. Henson regrettably muttered his assent. "New Years," Red stated, and the connection terminated.

On the darker side of NY, the Black Panther was high above, hitching a ride on the belly of a police helicopter. Using his Vibranium claws, he dug into the bottom of the chopper and got a grip to hold himself in place. He then humorously whispered "and below you ladies and gentleman, you will se the secret entrance to the hideout of the notorious…_Black Panther." _He then pitifully simulated a crowd's cheer with his voice.

Dropping from the chopper, his claws catching the side of a building, he slid down its side. When the Black Panther touched down, he walked to a wall and punched and kicked certain bricks in a fighting combination. This opened a section of the wall, which he then walked into.

"Tell me," a voice called out in the darkness. "Does it take _that_ long to gain information?"

Panther took off his mask and sarcastically replied "Actually, I went to the arcade and played some video games, I just got back." He laughed, "Sike, nah, here it is." He tossed a flash drive into the distance. His mission was to steal a flash drive containing information about secret government purchases from the black market. At the core of these purchases was of course Pyramid, the underlying agency that influenced politics, economics, and even the police.

When he then changed into the casual urban outfit he had is his backpack, he walked to the corner where the voice was coming from. It was Panther's mentor. Panther never knew his name (or seen his face), so he calls him 'O.P.' which stood for 'Original Panther'.

"So, what up O.P.?" he asked.

"William, must you _always_ be so childish?" O.P. asked, as he had many times before.

"C'mon P," Will grinned. "You know the saying, all work and no play…" "Makes jack a dull boy" O.P. cut Will short. "I've heard it before. You know Will, that streak of humor you have, you got it from your mother." He added. "I saw the news, by the way." O.P. called while walking away. "You really made a spectacle of yourself." He frowned. Will prepared to make up an explanation. "but at least you got the job done," O.P. smirked, one of the few times he ever did. "Ok champ, you've earned 2 hours in the training room."

"Um, well" Will insisted. "I'm trying a _new_ location for training."

"Really?" O.P. sarcastically questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, see what had happened was…"

"Save it," O.P. cut Will off again. "Go have a good time. It's like you said, all work and no play-"

"Ok, ok I get it!" Will laughed. "I'm out man."

When Will left, O.P.'s inner voice spoke to him asking, "When, when are you going to tell him the truth?"

"About what?" O.P. aggressively asked

"The truth, about his father," his conscience answered. "Soon," O.P. insisted. "When the time comes…he will know. If I tell him now…he will lose focus. Then everything our tribe has done for our fallen kingdom will be in vain."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWO:<strong>_

Will's shoes crunched slowly under the rough, orange dirt that marked the site of the junkyard. He was dressed much differently than what O.P. was used to seeing him in, and he paused for a moment as his mind went miles away to the event in his past that required him to dress this way. He sifted his hands through his odd hairstyle, and blinked through hazel contacts. Will was Chris Johnson to all of Queens, New York. Nobody, save O.P., knew otherwise. Eventually, he came to the area in the fenced-in junkyard furthest away from civilization. Will looked to his left, and there it was, exactly where he'd left it. He walked up to the object covered by black tarp. It appeared to be just another run down car; however, when he unveiled the vehicle, it was a decked out Audi 5000.

Unknown to O.P., Will took on a part-time job to maintain his cover as Chris. With no other expenses, he was able to buy and upgrade this car over an astonishing period of months. He got in the car, gently stroked the steering wheel and said "Aww, you missed daddy didn't you? I can tell by how cold you are." He opened the glove box and retrieved about three-hundred dollars. Then he started up the car and zoomed out of the junkyard.

Once he arrived in a gated community in Queens, Will pulled up to an average, two-story house. It was his girlfriend Tanya's house. However, she didn't know his identity as the Black Panther; she knew him as Chris. In the house, everyone was aware that Will had arrived, because Will always had music blasting from his car speakers.

Tanya's father was sitting in his den, smoking a cigar and reading the Wall Street Journal. He grew angry no sooner than the funky beat from Will's car drifted into his ears. He raised the magazine so nobody could see his facial expression and the curses he was mouthing. Tanya's mother was in the kitchen with her butler. The bass from Will's music was loud enough to vibrate the kitchenware.

"Oh my god," Tanya's mother whimpered. "I didn't know there were earthquakes in New York!"

"Well if there are," the butler smirked. "They must be down with O.P.P" he chuckled, quickly yelling "YEAH, YOU KNOW ME!"

Will turned off the music, stepped out the car, and went to the door. He rang the doorbell, and the butler answered.

"Good evening, Mister Johnson," he welcomed Will.

"Hey Niles, how you doin' man?" Will spoke as he shook Niles's hand.

"Quite well, thank you." Niles answered. Niles had a street-side, which took effect while the family was sleeping. Will noticed it immediately.

"Yo, Chris," Niles's 'homie voice' whispered. "That music was dope! Where you get that?"

Will laughed, "Oh, that's that old school _Naughty By Nature. _You can get that at E-Z Records on 25th in Harlem."

"Oh, ok, thanks man" Niles said just before Tanya walked up.

"Hey baby," she smiled and hugged Will.

"Hey babe," Will smiled. "You ready to go? The concert starts at eight."

"Yeah let's go!" she yelled, already halfway to the car. Will was walking to the car cracking up.

"Chris!" Niles called out.

"What's up?" Will called back.

"You straight on the jimmy hat?" Niles whispered.

"I'm straight man." Will called back. Will got in the car, kissed Tanya, and drove to the concert.

"So what concert are we going to?" Tanya asked Will.

"Oh we're going to a _Good _concert." Will insisted. "None of that crap sponsored by Pyramid."

Tanya sighed. "You _still_ believe that pyramid exists? I keep telling you its all media hype! Didn't that one song you played the other day say 'Don't Believe The Hype'?"

Will knew she had a point, but if he told her the truth, she wouldn't know how to take it. The Pyramid was very real, in fact, he'd just encountered them in combat that day. Will enjoys arguing though. He had his iPod plugged into his car speakers, and "Doin' It" by LL Cool J started playing.

"Oh!" Tanya shouted. "You know this is _our _song. C'mon, c'mon, you know what to do." They sang along with the song all the way to the concert. When they arrived at the stadium at 7:30, Will parked the car and took Tanya to the rear entrance.

"Ok, wait here," he told her.

"I don't know why you always do this." She complained. "You could always just pay to get in!"

"I told you," Will insisted. "I know people" Tanya sarcastically agreed. "Girl, call me Tropicana," Will bragged. "cause I got the _juice." _he knocked rhythmically on the door and three seconds later it opened.

"Oh!" Tanya smirked. "You actually told the _truth_ this time." Her sarcasm made Will laugh. They walked in, got their backstage passes from security, and explored until the concert started.

When it was eight, Will and Tanya sat in their VIP front row seats. Music quickly filled the air. A DJ took his place atop a giant ghetto blaster on the stage. The DJ was cutting and scratching with the equipment on the blaster's enormous handle. Two young men holding microphones came to the stage. One wearing face paint and dark clothes, the other wearing white, with a gold cross around his neck. They both started rhyming to the music. Tanya started dancing while Will bobbed his head.

Suddenly, armored men rushed the stage with pyramids inscribed on their backs and chests. Will was reaching for his backpack, but he noticed that instead of fleeing, the two emcees smiled and backed towards the giant ghetto blaster. One jumped up and hit the eject button. Will was puzzled at the awkward scene. The tape deck opened up and it seemed as if someone was standing inside. A light was shining behind the shape, along with smog from a machine. When the mystery man revealed himself, it was Will's favorite rapper, G.L. Fresh K.

K used the fireworks strapped to his wrists to shoot the armored men off the stage. The crowd roared with cheers. Will smirked and thought, "Ha, wish it was _that_ easy."

Then K yelled "Yo, D.B. Smoove! Give me something epic to rhyme to!" the four artists began to rap, scratch and jam on the most amazing collaboration ever heard. Will was enjoying himself, but what seemed to be a high, was actually a low.

In terms of his powers, he was in the _worst_ place he could possibly be. Since it was a loud area, his super hearing was useless; the strong odors made his smelling powerless; and the strobe lights factored out his eyesight. If anything were to jump off at this concert, he would be at a severe disadvantage. Unknown to Will, a hit was scheduled tonight…and G.L. Fresh K was the target.

Meanwhile, back at Pyramid HQ, Henson was smiling for he believed he was about to be rid of his troubles. "Genius!" he cheered. "A pure stroke of genius! I can't believe I didn't think of this before, it's fool proof!" According to his records, the rapper G.L. Fresh K was becoming a problem. His positivism and growing popularity drew masses away from the artists under Pyramid control; therefore causing his corporation to lose mass amounts of money. Therefore, he planned a hit on him. To make things sweeter, his records also stated that Will's (aka experiment 138, the Black Panther) favorite rapper was G.L. Fresh K. Henson, figured there would be a great chance of Will attending the concert.

To kill two birds with one stone, Henson hired a specialty assassin from an experimental facility in northern Canada. This assassin is Weapon X-374698; codename: Deadpool. Laughing to himself, Henson flicked on a camera, which was directly connected to the ongoing concert. Smiling to himself, he watched the events unfold.

At the concert, things were getting wild. Will found himself in a state of ecstasy. Music boomed throughout the stadium and Tanya was grinding against Will. Unseen to the naked eye, a man wearing baggy clothes was gliding his way through the crowd. He bumped into Will and they glanced at each other. Instinct was telling Will that something just wasn't right about this man, but when Tanya dropped low to the ground and sped up her dancing, she quickly reclaimed Will's attention.

The man found his way to in front of the stage. He reached under his baggy hoodie and pulled out a Tech 9 submachine gun. He was pointing at G.L. Fresh K. Will opened his eyes for a brief moment when he noticed the shooter, who was standing at such a perfect angle, that nobody else had even noticed his presence. He quickly rushed at the shooter, and attempted to tackle him, but when he hit the floor, he noticed he was covered in clothing. "What the fu-" he thought.

"Dude!" a voice shouted. Will looked up and saw a man in a red and black jumpsuit, with matching boots and gloves. He was completely armed with guns and swords, and a red ski mask on his head with black circles outlining the eyeholes. "You ruined my shot!" He continued. "Not cool bro." he pointed a sword in Will's direction. "Unless you wanna be a 'filet-a-dude', I suggest you vamoose."

Will, stood up and ran away. He met Tanya on the way out. "Are you okay?" he asked her, holding her face.

"I'm fine," she assured him. A raging crowd was all around them. For they had just now noticed the masked gunman.

"Tanya," Will began to command, "it's too dangerous for me to drive you, run straight to the police station!"

"What about you?" she begged. Will kissed her.

"I'll be fine, I'll stay and do what I can." he started to run, but Tanya grabbed his wrist.

"But what if-" there were almost tears in her beautiful eyes now.

"I'll be fine!" Will cut her off. "I _will_ see you tomorrow." He ran towards the main stadium stopping into the men's restroom to suit up.

He already had his leotard on under his clothes, so he took off his pants and his shirt. He took his cloves and his mask out; and placed his shirt and his pants in his bag. He then put on his gloves, his mask, and strapped on his backpack… the Black Panther was ready for battle. The assailant was on the main stage cornering G.L. Fresh K.

"Well 'dawg'" he taunted. "I never really was a big fan of rap music. I'm more of a…Justin Beiber fan."

G.L. Fresh K frowned, despite the dangerous situation. "You're joking right?" the masked man then grew angry.

"Do I look like a guy that jokes?"

"Do you _really _want him to answer that?" a voice called from above. "Or do you want _me _to have that honor?" The assassin then looked up and spotted a man in black sitting in the bleachers, legs crossed and hands behind his head. It was Black Panther.

"Oh no, please continue." Will joked. "And by the way, I didn't catch your name on the sign out front. Who are you?"

The gunman decided to engage a battle of wits. "Well I decided not to add my name to the sign. I wanted to have a special guest appearance. The name's Deadpool, I'm the closing entertainment for the evening. And as you can see, it's time for this rapper's final curtain call."

"Ooooh, clever." Panther taunted. "It probably took you _all night _to come up with _that_."

"Actually," Deadpool responded. "I thought of it while I was in bed with your girlfriend, she's _really _good."

"Ouch," Panther shot back "that hurts. Especially since I could've been your dad. But I didn't have change for a five that night."

"Oh," Deadpool clapped. "I'll hand it to you, you're quick mentally, but I'm faster physically." Panther then struck the final blow "Ha! that's what _she_ said." Deadpool then grew furious because he had never been out-witted. But instead of attacking with blind rage, he had an idea.

"Ok fur ball," Deadpool provoked. "I read your file in my boss's office."

Panther was not fazed. "So what?" he bragged.

Deadpool then drew three shuriken. "So I know your weaknesses you idiot." Deadpool snickered. "For example, I know that your poor little eyes can't stand this," he shot a shuriken at a switch to activate all the spotlights, making the room _insanely _bright. "And your little kitty ears won't tolerate this." he threw another shuriken at a switch to activate the music, which blasted at the maximum level. "And how could I forget this?" Deadpool threw the last shuriken at a gas tank for the pyrotechnics, unleashing an awful smell around the area.

Black Panther was powerless. He was deaf, blind, and the victim of a horrible smell. Deadpool cackled with laughter.

"Chill here bro," he told his musical target. "Dog's gotta chase the cat." He spoke before disappearing.

Panther was holding his ears and squinting his eyes; stumbling everywhere. However, he had one last hope, his animal instinct. In a split second, a feeling came over him. He leaped sideways, Deadpool appeared; and using a katana, sliced the chair where Panther was standing in two. "Luck, pure luck." Deadpool clicked his tongue, agitated. He tried a horizontal slash…Panther ducked. Panther was so shocked from being alive that he lost focus. Deadpool backhanded him and knocked him out cold.

"William," a voice from a radio called. "William, what is happening?" it was O.P. "According to your health monitor, your vitals are failing. And your ear bug is saying you're fighting one of Pyramid's top assassins. Use your instincts! You cannot attack him head on!" Panther heard these words. He rose; with perfect timing; because Deadpool had G.L. Fresh K at gunpoint.

"5, 4, 3 unto the 1," Deadpool rapped. "Stick a fork in your career cause it's about to be done."

"Well you must be kinda dumb if you think you really won," Black Panther taunted with his eyes closed. "Because like KRS, the Kid is number 1." Panther lunged at Deadpool. As Panther took a swipe with his claws, Deadpool disappeared. Panther's instincts told him where Deadpool would reappear. Panther shunted his claw towards the rapper just as Deadpool reappeared swinging his sword. Panther's claws deflected the attack.

Deadpool swung a powerful kick. Panther used his hands to push off the kick and send himself airborne, Deadpool teleporting to follow him. Deadpool reappeared in front of Panther and the two engaged in an airborne fight. Deadpool's swords clashed with Panther's claws. The two exchanged punched and kicks as well. Panther occasionally pushed himself off blows to remain airborne. As the fight began to climax, Panther landed a claw slash on a device attached to Deadpool's chest; it was his teleporter! Panther then landed a two handed overhead slam to Deadpool's head; sending him rocketing down.

Deadpool crashed into the floor. Panther wasn't done yet. As he dived down, he twirled into a vortex, his claws at the peak. When he landed on Deadpool, he left a big gaping hole in Deadpool's body. The shock of the impact caused the electricity to fail. The lights, music, and smell were gone. Panther was now at full strength. He got up and walked over to G.L. Fresh K. "You okay?" he asked. K was still in total shock, so he shook his head in a positive response. "Good." Panther sighed with relief. "Now since I saved _both_ our behinds, you mind giving a brutha an autograph?" K shook his head again.

Panther handed K a pen and paper from his backpack. While K was signing the paper, Panther checked on Deadpool's body; it was gone. A voice echoed through the stadium. "Don't think this is over, _'homie'. _I'll be back! Cause like my favorite movie _Fame_, I'm gonna live forever!'"

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THREE:<strong>_

_**Later that night…**_

Henson was furious. Not only did his plan fail, but in addition, he couldn't find a way to punish Deadpool for failing. However, he did find something interesting. "Play the tape again." He commanded a worker in the analyst department, for what had to be the fifth time. The surveillance video of the concert played up to the point where Will attempted to tackle the disguised Deadpool.

"Stop there!" Henson howled. The tape stopped when Will sprinted. "Zoom in on that Negro boy." The assistant complied wordlessly. The picture zoomed in and cleared up instantly. "He looks vaguely familiar. Who is he? Do we have any files on this man?" Henson asked aloud. A pyramid analyst pulled a file on another computer.

"His name is Christopher Johnson, sir." The analyst answered Henson. "He's some 20 year old punk from Queens, who's dating an upper-middle class, black female named Tanya Monroe. Now _this_ you may find interesting sir; he works for an indie record label and has _no _police record whatsoever."

Henson scowled, "That_ is_ interesting. Tell me more."

The analyst nodded. "According to financial records he's bought literally_ nothing_ under our control. In fact, the entire label seems to be independent of the Pyramid."

Henson raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" he asked. The analyst nodded. "Hmm…" Henson pondered. "I'm growing very curious about this boy." Henson pushed a button for the intercom. "Communications, this is Henson, contact our southern branch and connect the call to my office." A devilish smirk popped up on Henson's face. "I'll teach this _boy_ a lesson he won't soon forget." Henson thought. His attention then went back to the analyst. "Compile a dossier of this boy and send it to my office computer."

"Yes sir," the analyst obeyed.

**The Next Day…**

Will walked to a body shop to pick up his car, shockingly damaged pretty badly after the chaos of the night before. He couldn't help but think of Tanya, even though he'd spoke to her for hours on the phone last night after the attack. He discovered something strange. The night before, after he left Tanya to go face Deadpool, it began to rain, even when the weather forecast didn't call for rain. This anomaly continued well into the night. "Now I've heard of mutants," he thought, mind instantly focusing on the abnormality of the event. "But one that can control the weather? Okay, that's ridiculous." Will chuckled to himself, abandoning those thoughts.

As he kept walking, he stopped at a newsstand to read some conspiracy papers…for kicks. One magazine in particular caught his eye. It had a recent picture of a figure swinging from a building, but was much too blurry to even consider it real. In big, bright letters it read: "SPIDER-MAN LIVES!" Knowing Spider-man had died a few months ago, Will frowned and thought "Man, this is some bullsh…" He purchased the magazine anyway and read as he walked. He became more and more convinced that the article was a big con, however, one picture made him stop in his tracks. It was a picture of the alleged Spider-man in front of a McDonalds that was built last week. Will, ducked into an alley where no one could see him, and pulled out an earpiece to contact O.P. "O.P.?" Will called.

"Yes William." O.P. answered.

"Can you do me a quick favor?" Will asked.

O.P. sighed, "I guess so."

"Cool," Will began. "Look, I found this picture in the tabloids which I'm _sure_ is fake, but certain details got me curious. Do you think you can run a check?"

"Well," O.P. responded. "I was about to shut down so the solar panels can recharge. But I suppose I can run a check on it and get back to you later tonight."

"Cool," Will smiled. "I'm sending it now." Will then pulled out what seemed to be a cell phone but _clearly _was not mainstream tech. Utilizing a high end laser scanner built into its side, he digitally copied the photo and sent it to O.P. seamlessly, exiting the alley and continuing to the mechanic.

When he came to the block in which the mechanic was located, he thought about this _new _Spider-man and it brought up memories of his old friend Miles that grew up with him. Though they lived in separate boroughs, they hung out every weekend. Will remembered that Miles was a _die hard_ Spider-man fanatic. With each hangout, they were always discussing the past Spider-man's achievements in shutting down the latest crime ring. Will himself was more into superheroes that weren't American, but that never got in between their friendship. One line in particular bounced around in his head.

"I swear I saw him there, he even told me about the rare spiders and how to make my own costume," Miles was ranting to him, after attending Comic Con eight years earlier.

At the time, Will clearly thought Miles was only talking about another Cosplayer of Spider-man, but could there have been something more? Ever since his 17th birthday, he hadn't seen, heard, or talked to Miles, was that some kind of sign?

Will's mind quickly digressed, because he had reached the body shop. Will noticed right away that something was wrong, because he knew the only mechanic who worked there, and the man at the counter was not him. Instead of the slightly chunky, Italian man, this man was redheaded, muscular, and clearly Southern, wearing old-fashioned overalls. There was a red symbol tattooed on his left bicep, but Will couldn't tell what it was. Will approached the counter and began to speak, but the man quickly cut him off.

"What _you_ want? _Boy,"_ he leaned across the counter, revealing the tattoo on his arm. It was the insignia for the Ku Klux Klan. Will was a little surprised, but not fazed. He knew he could wipe the floor with this racist trash.

"Look, 'Foghorn Leghorn'," Will began, a cutting edge in his voice. "I'm just here to pick up my car. And there _better_ not be anything wrong with it."

The man smirked sarcastically shrugging his shoulder. "Or _what_? You'll get your 'boyz' and do a 1-8-7?" He chuckled to himself.

Will smirked and shot back_. "_Nah, I'll sue," Will laughed. "I say, I say, ain't that right _boy_?" Will teased in an accurate Foghorn Leghorn impression.

The man frowned. "You lucky I need this job!" he called as he walked to the garage muttering what Will was sure was more than one racial taboo. When out of eye and earshot, the man stealthily pushed a button on his watch and a LED screen appeared on it, a blazing pyramid hologram floated above. "Well?" he questioned.

"Yep" a voice spoke from the watch. "That's him, voice recognition confirms it."

"Alright," the hulky man grinned.

"Initiate operation 'Cat Trap'." Henson's voice responded, cutting the transmission.

Neither of them knew that Will was listening in the whole time with his adept supernatural hearing. He started to reach for his communicator, but remembered that O.P. had shut down communications for the morning. Instead, he turned to the exit and turned the knob, it was locked. He tried punching the door multiple times; but it wouldn't budge. He didn't know that Pyramid already assumed he was the Black Panther. Will sniffed the doorway. They had placed a thin layer of Vibranium on the door to absorb his punches. Whatever Pyramid was planning, Will wasn't staying for. He was reaching for his gloves, which had claws made from the same alien-like Vibranium metal. Will knew that the only thing strong enough to break Vibranium was Vibranium itself.

Will's super-hearing kicked in again. He heard a flurry of gunshots behind him. He ducked and dodged as fast as he could; but one well-aimed shot hit him. Luckily, it wasn't an actual bullet; it was a high power tranquilizer dart. As he started to faint, he heard a familiar voice say,

"Hey, buddy, it's Deadpool! I shot you!"

Meanwhile, when nightfall hit, O.P. started up the headquarters. Just as he was asked, he ran a check on the picture Will sent. The test passed; meaning the picture was real. Spider-man was alive. O.P. immediately tried to contact Will, without receiving a response. So he checked the tracking bug implanted in Will's body. He was all the way down in Mississippi. "What on Earth is he doing there?" O.P. pondered. He pulled up Will's vitals on another screen. His pulse was weaker than usual, and his heartbeat was slow. Will had to be unconscious.

O.P. wanted to help, but he had no immediate means of getting across the nation to Mississippi. So he put in his earpiece, and said "William, I don't know if you can hear this, but if you're in trouble, may the Great Panther Spirit watch over you.

The smell of fire awakened Will, but he didn't open his eyes yet. He tried to feel his environment. He smelled moisture and plants, and could feel the restraints on his body. He guessed he was in a bayou of some sort. Letting out a sigh, he opened his eyes. White cloaks were everywhere; a burning cross was in the distance; and rebel and Klan flags were waving. He was tied to a cross parallel to the burning one. The majority of the Klansmen were too drunk to realize Will had awoken, however, Will could not escape for the moment; the tranquilizer had not completely worn off yet, so his powers were only working at half capacity.

He looked around more scrupulously and saw his backpack on the ground. He figured these Klansmen weren't too bright since they neglected it. He could break loose, grab his bag and suit up, but the tranquilizer would respond to that, and he wasn't strong enough to get out of this situation.

The Grand Wizard of the Klan, cloaked in a pristine, blood red hooded uniform, walked to Will. He turned to face the other Klansmen and shouted, "Come my brothers! It's time to kill this Nigra demon!" The men cheered and crowded around Will. Will already knew what was going to happen, because he could smell the gasoline covering the cross. The Grand Wizard pulled out a match; struck it, and said "With this match, I send this demon to the gates of hell!"

Just as the match closed in on Will, web, shot from a distance, hit the match and extinguished the flame, leaving a mess of web on the Grand Wizard's hand. Then a voice called from the darkness "Send _him_ to hell? I _would_ say the same thing to you. But sending _you_ to hell would be like sending you home." Then a figure laughed as it leaped in the light of the single burning cross, it was Spider-man.

"The demon has summoned one of his Negro cohorts!" The Grand Wizard called out. "Kill them both!" Will watched Spider-man as he engaged the Klansmen. He moved and fought like the original, but his costume as well as his voice was clearly different. Will thought to himself "Miles? Could it be you?" Many questions bubbled up in his head, such as "Who was this new Spider-man and how'd he get here?" But he quickly rerouted his attention to escaping. Spiderman's distraction provided ample time for the drug in his system to weaken, and with that, his strength started to return.

He effortlessly snapped the rope holding his feet, then threw a backwards kick to break the bottom of the cross. He quickly somersaulted so the wood of the cross could snap against the two Klansmen below him. Will was free! While the rest of the Klansmen were distracted, Will grabbed his backpack and ducked into the woods…to suit up. Spider-man was handling Klansmen left and right. But then he heard clicks. A group of Klansmen, wielding double barrel shotguns, had him at point-blank range from behind. But before they could fire, a black figure moving at lightning speed zoomed past the Klansman. While the men were dazed, looks of terror on their faces, their guns split in half. The shape then reappeared behind Spider-man; it was Black Panther.

"Sorry I'm late Spidey," Panther humorously apologized. "My boxers were riding up. And well, you know how _that_ is."

Spider-man nodded "Yes I do. All too well," they both laughed. The duo was brave to hold a sense of humor, because the Klansmen crowded around them in a big circle. "Hmmm…getting out alive?" Spider-man asked, getting into his fighting stance.

"Yeah" Black Panther assured, getting into _his warrior _stance. "I can't say it'll be scratch free though."

At this, the Klansmen moved in to attack. It was a huge dust ball melee, Black Panther clawing his way through crowds with assistance from Spider-man's webbing. Spider-man, moving with inhuman flexibility and agility, avoided melee weapons and let out ridiculous punches and kicks. As Black Panther was fighting, he looked for an opening and spotted a plane heading northeast. "Miles!" He called out.

Spider-man turned to him. "Gotcha." He replied but quickly said, "I mean my name is _Spider-man_."

"If I could launch us high enough, could your web hit that plane?" Black Panther continued.

Spider-man looked up, saw the plane, and made calculations. "Yeah" he called back, punching an attacker square in the jaw.

Panther then leaped through a crowd of Klansmen, grabbed Spider-man, and catapulted themselves off a flexible tree to send them high up. Clawing his way to an even higher evergreen tree, they shot towards the aircraft. "Now!" he commanded. Spider-man fired a thick web line at the plane, and it connected. Spider-man reeled himself and Panther into the plane.

Panther clawed through the bottom of the plane so he and Spider-man could enter the cargo bay. They both sat and let out huge sighs of relief when no alarm system went off noting the pilot of their unexpected arrival. Will took off his mask and wiped the sweat from his face. Spider-man watched and tilted his head as if he were confused. Will put in his earpiece and contacted O.P. "William!" O.P. cheered. "Thank God you're alright! I see you're on your way back here. What happened?"

"O.P.," Will answered. "It's been a _long _night. I'll fill you in when I get back." Will took out his earpiece and turned his attention to Spider-man. "Miles," he called out. Spider-man looked left and right then pointed at himself. Will chuckled. "Yes, you. Don't play dumb."

Spider-man removed his mask. It was true, he was Miles Morales, Will's old friend and the new Spider-man. "Ok." Miles started. "Who are you? And how do you know me?" Will smiled, took out his contacts and moved his arm to cover his hair. "Will?" Miles asked, shocked. "Yeah Miles, it's me." Will Answered. "And yeah, I know I got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FOUR:<strong>_

Spider-man and Black Panther were sitting on a rooftop back in New York, reminiscing on old times. Laughter filled the night air.

"There's one thing I got to know though," Will asked Miles.

"Shoot." Miles accepted.

"How did you end up becoming the new Spider-man? I mean, you always spoke of being him when we were kids, but now look at you!"

Miles laughed. "Well it's definitely a long story. I don't even know where to start. I mean, sure, any kid would love to be Spider-man, but it's not that easy. Plus, it's not like I asked for powers and they were delivered, I was pressured into it."

Will raised a questioning eyebrow. "So you're saying that you were involved in the original Spider-man's death?"

Miles frowned, for the memories appeared in HD in his mind. "Sort of." he began. "The original Spidey was working for S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Hmmm…Pyramid written all over 'em" Will thought.

"He was on an assignment at that sorcerer guy Dr. Strange's crib." Miles resumed. "Hulk was in there tearing stuff up, and when Spider-man arrived he saw that some kind of mystic seal was broken, and monsters were everywhere. Some creep named Nightmare showed up and threw Spidey into another dimension. Hulk was able to bring him back though, after attacking Nightmare. However, that stupid muscle-head caused an explosion. They didn't find Spidey's body."

Will's head fell, for he felt pain in knowing this new information. "Wow, that's devastating." He stated with a voice laced with sadness. Miles nodded in agreement. "But still," Will started. "That doesn't explain how _you_ became Spider-man."

"Well," Miles began. "That brainiac Norman Osborn apparently had more spiders than the one that bit the original Spider-man. There was one night when my uncle, who you may know as the prowler, broke into Norman's lab to steal some stuff out of his safe. Well evidently, he didn't see one of the yellow and black spiders crawl straight into his bag. Honestly, it's a miracle the thing didn't kill him, I looked up the species online, and radioactive or not, those things could drop an elephant with one bite. Anyway, a few days later, I go to visit him, that spider falls from the ceiling and on my hand…It bites me; I pass out. When I woke up, still alive, I kind of expected to have spider powers, but I got a little extra too."

Will raised his eyebrow again. "Such as?"

Miles backed away. "Watch this." Miles suddenly disappeared into thin air. Will was a little stunned, but with his heightened senses, he could tell Miles was still there, just invisible to the naked eye.

"Whoa," Will called out. "Impressive."

Miles reappeared. "Oh that's nothing" he smiled, looking over at a nearby bird. "Peep this." First sneaking up on the bird invisibly, he reached out with his finger and touched the bird, reappearing so Will could see. The bird squawked and passed out.

Will face was stunned. "what th-? How did you, is it…?"

Miles laughed. "Calm down, its alive, it's called 'Spider Stingers' the bird is just paralyzed temporarily."

Will sighed with relief and laughed. "Well hey; I have to head back home. O.P. is probably wondering where I am."

Miles nodded. "Ok, man. You have my number. If you need me, just hit me up." They rose, locked hands, and nodded at each other. Will put on his mask, and leaped across buildings towards headquarters.

As Will closed in on his building, he noticed that it started getting cloudy, and he saw a storm brewing in the north, towards Tanya's neighborhood. "Hmmm…" Will thought. "I hope she's alright." He dropped down to the base entrance, punched in his pass code and entered. He sensed something was wrong. He couldn't feel O.P.'s presence. "Yo P, Where are you, man?" he called out. No one answered. .

He walked towards the tech lab, and discovered all the computers damaged. Slash marks were everywhere; however, Will noticed that the cameras were purposefully untouched, and still operating. Using a special cable which he took from his backpack, Will managed to boot up a system on backup power, connect his phone to the tech lab's network, and access the security footage. The footage showed a tall, black, and caped figure fighting a squad of Pyramid soldiers. His fighting was definitely superior to Will's. Hacking into the optical display card on his system, he forcibly increased the quality on the video. Will slowly but surely saw an enraged O.P. in his Panther uniform, as the video cleared up. The soldiers were nothing to him. Will watched in awe as O.P. dodged electric police truncheons designed to cripple him. His catlike fighting was so quick; even with the hack it was difficult to see O.P.'s attacks. What Will did see, were men flying in all directions, grunting in frustration as their bodies slammed the ground.

But suddenly, as the fighting climaxed, three figures appeared in the doorway side by side. On the left, was Deadpool; on the right was some kind of feral, canine man and in the middle was a tall, slender man in a suit, with a robotic left hand. The man—who was obviously the leader—signaled for Deadpool and the canine man to attack. O.P. spotted Deadpool and hurdled in the air to avoid Deadpool's gunfire. The canine man leaped and met O.P. in the air. The two exchanged a rapid flurry of punches and kicks. When they hit the ground again, O.P. struck the figure in the chest, but the canine man then clawed O.P. in his side. Blood fell to the floor.

As quick as lightning, O.P. then somersaulted straight into a kick to send the canine man crashing down. Deadpool abruptly appeared behind O.P. with his two katanas drawn. O.P. acrobatically avoided each of Deadpool's malicious swings. When Deadpool struck with both blades and missed, O.P. used the opening to drop kick him down to the ground. O.P. crouched low, faced the two assailants, and drew the claws from his gloves. Will could not take his eyes off the monitor.

O.P. charged towards them, vaulting off a table to dodge a shiny blue laser beam that ricocheted off the ceiling and blew up a computer. While midair, he twisted his legs like a hurricane, and several beams shot through and around him. He kicked Deadpool straight in his face, and the assassin skidded across the ground. He was back to exchanging blows with the feral man, and decided to throw him. However, Deadpool, annoying as ever, entered the fray again, shouting too many witty one liners to count.

O.P.'s agility seemed unmatched, but Will could tell the battle was slowly taking its toll on him. Their leader shot another beam, and smirking, O.P. launched a shocked canine man directly into it, while Deadpool's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't have seen what was coming next though, no one did. The blue beam reflected off of canine man's gold belt, blasted into Deadpool's katana, and shot O.P. from behind. O.P. screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees. Before he could hit the ground, canine man ran to O.P., threw him over his shoulder, and carried him to the door.

The whole group exited. As they left, Deadpool drew his swords, disappeared, and then reappeared after making huge gashes in the walls. Will turned off his phone, just as the footage ended and looked at the wall. There were engravings that read: "Here kitty, kitty! We're waiting! -Deadpool, White Wolf, and Klaw." Will grew angry and gritted his teeth.

As the entrance to the hideout opened, Will stepped out, angry, yet afraid at the same time. Symbolically, O.P. was the only family Will had left, and if anything happened to him, Will would lose his mind. Angry, he leaped up the side of the opposite building, claws catching the ledge. When he threw himself upward to land on the roof, the ledge crumbled away, leaving claw marks. He was about to storm directly toward the Pyramid headquarters and blow it sky high, but an abnormally large thunder crash came from the north. The shock stunned Will. He turned and witnessed lightning bolts striking near the same place over and over again…Tanya's house.

Not only did Will find this suspicious, he became so worried about Tanya that he started leaping from building to building until he made it to the entrance of Tanya's neighborhood. He cleared the fence easily but was quickly hit by a strong gust of wind. He jammed his claws into the ground and dragged himself to Tanya's house. The wind started to subside, so he rose up. "Tanya!" Will called out. He heard screams from deep within the house. Will charged towards the house. Before he could reach it, a giant bolt of lightning then came down so forcefully on the house that it exploded. The force painfully threw Will back several feet.

He quickly got up, because he saw something lying on the ground yards away from the house. It was the canine figure from the security video! Will drew his claws to finish off his unconscious form, but he heard rumbling from the house. Debris from the house flew away, and a figure rose. It was a woman, with glowing white eyes, being lifted by visible zephyrs of wind, lighting surging through her hands. It was Tanya!

Tanya then positioned her hand towards Will, her eyes glowing again.

"Tanya! Wait! No!" Will called. He knew what had to be done. It didn't matter if neither Pyramid, nor the entire world knew his identity, as long as Tanya was safe. He took off his mask. "It's me! Chris!"

Tanya's eyes returned to normal, she was stunned. "Chris? _You're_ the Black Panther?" Will was about to explain, but a glare caught his eye. It was Deadpool with another of his trademark rifles!

"NO!" Will called as he leaped towards Tanya, but the recovered canine man appeared and tackled Will out of the sky. Deadpool opened fire on Tanya, sending multiple darts her way, as fast as bullets. When the first one landed in her arm, Tanya was unconscious. Deadpool caught her as she fell from above. The Canine man had Will pinned to the ground. During the struggle, Will looked up at his foe and grunted "Well, you must be the White Wolf."

"Heh, in the flesh," Wolf's African accent taunted.

"Ah, Darius," Will then realized. "Shoulda known the best idea for a vigilante you'd come up with would be a fake, low budget version of me. Fits you perfectly though."

"Well first of all," Darius taunted. "You are in _no_ position to judge my calling as a true warrior! And secondly, I'd love to finish you off…"

"But he can't because that'd ruin the game!" Deadpool finished as he approached. "Well, kitty cat, we'd love to chat, but we gotta bring Ms. Princess back." He placed a hand on Darius's shoulder, while holding unconscious Tanya with the other hand. "Hasta-la-See ya!" the group then disappeared, just as Will lunged at them.

Hours later, Will was sitting in a graveyard, in front of his mother's grave. His mask was clenched in his fist, tears in his eyes. "Oh mom, I wish you were here. I really need you." he looked at his father's grave next to his mother's. "I wish you were here too dad. I need you more." He choked as he spoke, then broke down and cried.

When he was able to compose himself, Will looked up to the heavens and whispered, "God, my God, give me a sign." Clouds started moving through the night sky, revealing the moon, and a sliver of moonlight shone. The light glinted on a symbol on his father's grave which he had never noticed. It was the Claw's insignia! He saw the symbol and became confused. On a whim, he reached out and touched the symbol, but his touch activated a ticking mechanism. A piece of the tombstone moved and revealed and LCD screen; automatically starting a video. It showed O.P. as Will had always seen him, with his panther mask on.

"William" O.P. began. "First off, I told you to stay away from this place, because Pyramid would look for you here. But since you're here, this can only mean that something has happened to me and to you. I anticipated this, so I recorded this message. William, I haven't been completely honest with you. There are things you have to know, and you have to know now, for it is your destiny. One thing is…your father. He was more than just the leader of 'the Claw' warrior tribe. In fact, his name is not Virgil. He is King T'Chaka, ruler of Wakanda. When he left Wakanda, he changed his name keep himself from becoming easier to track. And you, your name isn't William, nor is it Chris. You, are prince T'Challa! Heir to the throne!

That's why it was imperative to keep you alive, so Wakanda always had hope. It is also why Darius experimented on you as a child. He wanted to use you as a wrecking ball to destroy what is left of Wakanda while overthrowing Henson. I know that this is a lot for you to take in. It's regrettable you have to find out this way. And I know you miss your father very much. But please know that your father loves you very much and takes pride in your accomplishments thus far. I know he does, because…" O.P. removed his mask. "_I_ …am your father. I know you are angry, but you should be proud that I was alive to see you grow into an honorable and remarkable young man and future king. Do not mourn me, my son. Lift your head up high, embrace the panther spirit and fight! Rebuild Wakanda! And let our Kingdom and bloodline live for years to come!" Will nodded partly shocked, but accepting nonetheless.

"Now go my son! Show that wretched Pyramid what happens when you anger a panther!" Tears ran down as Will smiled and put on his mask. He soared over a wall of a nearby building and ran towards Pyramid Headquarters.

Meanwhile, at Pyramid HQ, O.P.—now revealed as T'Chaka—was bound to a wall, with Vibranium binds. "Well, Your majesty, seems like you're all out of ideas."

T'Chaka spat his reply in Darius's face "No, I am not. You see, my dear brother, my fail-safe plan is on his way here and he's going to tear down this building, piece by piece."

Darius frowned. "Well, brother, I could care less about this foolish organization. My focus is this." He pushed a button on a wall and a panel moved, revealing a Panther shrine, complete with a totem, the ritual panther uniform, and a plant containing heart-shaped herbs.

"You," T'Chaka began. "You thief! You were after the sacred panther power this whole time?"

"Yes," Darius, snickered "this, artificial, scientific power _pales_ in comparison to the power of the panther! It will be _mine!" _

"No!" T'Chaka yelled. "You will not receive the power through treachery! If my son doesn't kill you, _I _will!"

Darius drew a high-powered laser pistol and pointed it at T'Chaka's forehead. "No, dear brother." Darius assured, cocking back the pistol as a tear ran down his face. He was deeply regretful for what he was about to do. "You won't." he fired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FIVE:<strong>_

Will (now revealed as Prince T'Challa) raced towards Pyramid HQ as fast as he could. Any structure that stood in his path on the rooftops became little more than scratch posts when he passed it. All he could think about was his father and his girlfriend, Tanya. However, unknown to him, his anger was messing with his senses. The super soldier formula in his body had never been combined with extreme stress and adrenaline before so no one could possibly know how the formula would react.

As T'Challa closed in on Pyramid HQ, he could see what would an army of gold-clad soldiers guarding the building…awaiting his arrival. In command of this army was the mercenary with a mouth…Deadpool. Deadpool pulled out a megaphone and taunted, "Black Panther come on down, you're the next contestant on Price is Right!"

Will stood on the edge of a parallel building, becoming more and more agitated.

"Fellas," Deadpool continued. "Let's show this kitty cat what he can win as a prize!" All the soldiers drew their assault rifles and pointed them at T'Challa. Victory as sure as the sun was high on the soldiers' faces.

T'Challa was far from fazed. He drew his claws and stood in his professional warrior stance. His adrenaline began to pump faster, taking an unexpected effect. Instead of harming him in any way, it actually _boosted_ his super abilities. His eyes began to slant, becoming feline and his muscles began to expand slightly. He then let out a yell that was very similar to a panther's roar. His humanity seemed to be fading away.

Fear then surged through the army. Deadpool, however, ignored this show of bravado. He had fought many vigilantes in his assassin career, and this was no different.

"Oh please" he told the army. "Stop being some sissies and fire!"

The army obeyed swiftly, opening fire on T'Challa. T'Challa leaped in the air and dived towards the mass of soldiers beneath him. An unlucky soldier caught T'Challa's sneakers with his face and fell to the ground, groaning with the immense pain. T'Challa then twirled into a cyclone, claws catching the surrounding soldiers' faces, no matter where they were. Deadpool crossed his arms and watched soldiers fly left and right, blood spilling on the concrete, while T'Challa closed in on him as the body count rose.

Minutes later, T'Challa stood on a pile of soldiers holding the last survivor in the air by his throat. His yellow, feline eyes sent fear into the solider. T'Challa had no remorse for the enemy; he was on a mission. He looked down at Deadpool, cracked a grin more insane than anything…and snapped the soldier's neck. He dropped the soldier on the pile of his comrades, his body a mere ragdoll, eyes glazed. His eyes then set on an entertained Deadpool. Deadpool armed himself with a katana in one hand, and a snub-nose pistol in another. T'Challa rushed Deadpool, but Deadpool disappeared. While constantly disappearing and reappearing, Deadpool dealt slash and gunfire damage to T'Challa. T'Challa roared and swung at Deadpool but with his extreme speed, his rage-filled strikes were pointless. His adrenaline was fading…so was his power!

T'Challa was on one knee, at the mercy of Deadpool. Deadpool smirked underneath his mask. "So," Deadpool began, "let's see if Mr. Kitty Cat _really_ has 9 lives." T'Challa looked up at Deadpool. "I know," Deadpool continued, embarrassed. "I agree that wasn't my _best_ witty one-liner."

"Well how's this?" a voice called from above. An agile figure darted at Deadpool and kicked him in the mouth; sending him to the ground. It was Spider-man. "Tsk tsk," Spider-man began, looking down at Deadpool. "You always seem to put a foot in your mouth."

Spidey's attention then shot to T'Challa. He was flying like a bat out of hell towards Pyramid Headquarters when Spider-man leaped in front of him. "Woah woah, man, you can barely move! What's so important in there?" T'Challa glared at Spider-man.

"Long story short," he grunted. "O.P. and Tanya are in there. I have to rescue them. Then _kill_ Henson and Darius." "Ok," Spider-man nodded "I'll help you rescue your friends, but as for killing people, you're on your own with that one." T'Challa nodded. Spidey quickly used webbing to bandage T'Challa and they both entered Pyramid HQ. Deadpool watched from a distance. While the final battle was about to begin, this was far from over.

Black Panther and Spider-man charged through the building, plowing through anyone that got in their way. Eventually they came to a room with double doors, protected by heavily armed guards. Panther used his cat-like vision to see through the miniscule crack in the door. The White Wolf was inside.

"Miles" Panther called, prepared to zoom around the corner at the guards. "Go, man" Spider-man called back.

Panther dived at the door, spinning midair, so that his claws busted the doors open. In seconds, he was through, the guards confused, until they noticed Spiderman. Spider-man stood in his fighting stance, ready to face the burly guards.

Panther walked forward in the oddly decorated room. Its shape reminded him of a Wakandan cave. Complete with a fighting ring, a Panther totem with the Original Black Panther uniform hanging from it, and a tall plant containing heart-shaped herbs, the scenery paid very close attention to details.

Posted between the totem and plant was a throne, and sitting there was King T'Chaka, barely alive, on a small life-support system. His weak eyes gazed upon his son. A smile came upon his face, as if he knew what was about to happen. "Wolf!" T'Challa screamed as he removed his mask. "Come out! The panther is ready for you!"

"No," Wolf answered as entered from the darkness. "He, is not ready." he said, pointing at T'Challa. "I know what you're thinking. No, you are not _the_ Black panther. That title and power must be _earned_. And to earn it, you must defeat the _strongest_ Wakandan warriors." Darius then smirked and pointed at T'Chaka. "That includes the king."

"No!" T'Challa angrily cried. "I rebuke the title if it means beating my father!"

"T'Challa," T'Chaka called with the little strength he had. "You must, it is your destiny to ascend to my throne."

"But father," T'Challa begged. "I need you! I'm not ready for such a responsibility. Besides, you know that I can't kill you!"

T'Chaka chuckled back, "My son, I have watched what you have done; the panther spirit has as well. You are _more_ than ready. Look at what you've accomplished. It would be an insult _not_ to take the throne."

T'Challa smiled sadly, as a tear ran down his face. Darius clapped, "Well I'd hate to break up this 'Tyler Perry' moment, but we have a ritual to start. And _we_, yes,_ we_ have to defeat the strongest warriors. Behold," Darius pushed a button on a console. Floor panels rose to reveal several men dressed similar to his Wolf uniform. "These are reanimated corpses of your father's former 'Claw' troops." They're now my 'Hatut Zeraze'." Panther knew the name, it was Wakandan, and meant to Dogs of War. T'Challa knew what he had to do, so he leaped into the battle ring, and got into his warrior stance. He could feel that something was amiss.

His super abilities were gone! Nerves began to get the best of him. "T'Challa!" T'Chaka called out "remember your training." T'Challa nodded. He removed his backpack, gloves, and sneakers. Then, he ritually bowed to his five opponents. Darius commanded his warriors to bow. "Attack!" Darius commanded.

The lights dimmed purposefully, and only the sounds of breathing were loud enough to hear in the room. The first Dog of War tactfully circled around him, T'Challa keeping his distance. His enemy slashed at him, but in one swift motion, he dropped low, and swung a Capoeira kick to his jaw. Lunging forward, he smashed an uppercut into his assailant, turning 360 degrees into a flying roundhouse kick, which the wolf caught. T'Challa's other foot came around and caught his opponent by the neck, powerfully pressing the warrior into the ground. Though he was unconscious, Panther crouching over, leg muscles pressing into his neck, he had to make sure. Flipping backwards, he avoided a kick aimed for him. Grabbing the outstretched leg, he used a wrestling slam to introduce the warrior's face to the hard surface of the ring. _Three down_, T'Challa mentally noted, while the next wolf approached. He waited patiently for an opening, blocking a few fist attacks methodically, and countering sweeps. Then his moment came. T'Challa leaped into a drop kick, but instead of falling hard, he used his hands to spring back up in a second kick. His opponent flew out of the ring, helpless.

The battle wasn't over yet, for Darius, The White Wolf entered the arena, putting on his mask and glaring at T'Challa with piercing red eyes sewn into the mask.

T'Challa knew that this fight wasn't going to be so easy. In fact, with his abilities gone and Wolf powered by some kind of scientific enhancements, there was a chance of him being killed. Darius, being wolf-like, could smell T'Challa's fear. He decided to play with T'Challa. So, using wolf-like speed, he darted around the arena, confusing T'Challa. T'Challa tried swinging, but all his attacks missed. Every time he missed, Darius struck, knocking him over. The show was embarrassing. For a brief moment, T'Challa froze, for this fighting reminded him of his training.

T'Challa's mind went back a few years to his training with his father (at that time known as O.P.). They were both standing in an arena in their secret HQ.

"William, attack me." O.P. commanded Will. "Um, if you say so," Will answered. He came at O.P. with great speed and agility, but every time he attacked, he missed, and O.P. would follow up with an attack of his own. Will quickly grew angry, "How you keep doing that?" O.P. shook his head. "William, I will teach you the same thing my father taught me. Think one-step ahead of allies, but _two_ steps ahead of enemies. Now, attack again, but this time, think of how I would react after two steps." Will nodded then attacked again he lunged and threw a punch. As usual, he missed. But he started to think, "hmmm…he might attack me from the back, but then again, he _is_ superior and thinks himself as such, so he'll come from the air." So he threw himself into an upward kick; low and behold, he landed the kick right in O.P.'s stomach. Will was shocked and amazed at his accomplishment. When O.P. hit the ground, Will ran to his aid. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry man." O.P. smirked under his mask. "don't be silly William, you did good. Remember, one step ahead of allies, two steps ahead of enemies."

T'Challa's mind came back to the fight at hand. He started thinking quickly. He anticipated Darius's attacks. He knew his body couldn't hold up against Darius's strength, so he avoided Darius's strikes. He also remembered where a human's pressure points are. So when he found an opening, he attacked with all his might at the weak spots. It only stunned for short amounts of time, but it was slowing crippling Darius. As Darius attempted to go for T'Challa's face, T'Challa purposefully fell backwards and threw a kick…to Darius's manhood. After that, Darius fell to his knees.

T'Challa charged and delivered a devastating knee blow to Darius's face. Darius was out cold. At the same time, T'Challa grew sad, because he knew what had to be done. As he approached his father, a smile stayed on T'Chaka's weak face. "T'Challa," T'Chaka's last words began, "You haven't the slightest idea how proud I am of you. I know you have to take my throne, but believe me when I say you have already earned it. For I am not supposed to be in this world any longer, but God has saw fit to let me see you achieve what you are about to do. Go ahead, unplug me, and then bite into that sacred herb. What you shall witness be unlike anything you have ever seen. It will change your life; you will gain power, and realize truth beyond understanding. But before you do, know this, I will always be with you, and I love you very much." T'Challa cried tears of both joy and sorrow.

"I love you too dad," he replied, and pulled the plug. A smile remained on T'Chaka's physical body as his spirit left the world.

T'Challa's attention then went to the plant containing heart-shaped herbs. He plucked an herb and gazed upon it. He took a seat in front and facing the panther totem. He then bit into the herb. Suddenly he felt a tingling sensation deep inside himself. Almost like fire in his bones. He then passed out. When he awoke, he found himself in another place. It was like a garden. He saw many abnormally large animals. Fearsome looking, but he could tell they meant no harm. "Beautiful isn't it?" an echoed voice called. He looked around and saw no one there. "Fear not, my child," T'Challa then realized who his was hearing from. There was only one entity that could speak in such a manner, whom his father respected his entire life. He stood, looked up and said "God?"

The voice returned: "Throughout the lives of your species, your many cultures have called me by many names. God is the most popular. I have been watching you, T'Challa. I know why you are here. Do you see these animals in my garden? Magnificent aren't they? These particular animals have a great purpose, to aid my chosen servants. You are now one of them. Your purpose is to protect the innocent and weak, to ready the earth for my son's return. Now, as you and your ancestors have known, there are rules with this power. One, never use this power for personal gain. Two, never escalate into battle unless you have no choice. Three, never take an innocent life. And finally, never reveal the origin of this power or its purpose. Do you understand? If any of these rules are broken, your powers will instantly vanish, leaving you in a dire position in the most crucial of times."

T'Challa kneeled, "Yes, master."

"Panther, come forth" God commanded. A large panther came before T'Challa. "Lay hands upon it" God began. "and feel the power of my creation."

T'Challa rose, laid his hand on the panther's head. Suddenly, a light appeared and grew brighter and brighter. T'Challa then found himself back in pyramid HQ, in the room he was in before. He felt power surging within him, far beyond what he had before. He then looked over and saw the ritual panther uniform its glow drew his attention. He immediately grabbed it, and suited up. He was ready for the final battle. He was ready to face Klaw and end Pyramid.

"Not so fast, Panther," a voice emanated. He whipped around to find Deadpool, holding Miles, unmasked, a samurai blade to his neck. "I think you'd better come quietly, the boss would like to see you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>_

T'Challa followed Deadpool to Henson's office.

"Ah," Klaw began, "so the great Black Panther has finally awakened. The timing couldn't possibly be better."

T'Challa removed his mask, revealing a confused face. "Why do you say that?" he questioned.

Klaw snickered, with a sinister smile. "Deadpool if you could be so kind…". Deadpool took Miles towards two curtains side by side. Deadpool took Miles behind the left curtain. The only reason he hadn't chased after Deadpool, was that the even more dangerous Klaw had a watchful eye, and cybernetic arm, pointed straight at him. All that T'Challa heard were clicks, buzzes, and beeps. Deadpool's head appeared, and he waved a flippant hand, signaling that things were 'A-ok' as he would say.

"So, your highness, I know what you're capable of in your awakened 'holy form'. I'm _clearly_ no match for you. However, I have backup plans. Deadpool, if you please.."

A random spotlight shone on Deadpool, who wore a business suit over his combat uniform. Mimicking a game show host, Deadpool yelled "_Mister_ Black Panther!" he began, walking towards T'Challa. "First of all, if I may ask…how are you today?" he held the microphone to T'Challa's mouth.

T'Challa glared at him with an angry expression of hatred.

"Okay!" Deadpool continued, ignoring T'Challa's silence. "Due to your _spectacular _performance these last few days, you qualify for two fabulous prizes! Let's see what's behind curtain number one!" The velvety left curtain opened, revealing Miles and Tanya suspended over a cage containing three wild black panthers. The creatures circled under them menacingly. These were nothing less than the world's most deadly felines stalking prey, which happened to be his friends. Deadpool walked to the area. "Miles Morales, the Panther's long lost best friend. The two of them are closer than Kenan and Kel. On the other side of the ropes is Tanya Monroe, the Panther's girlfriend, and possibly his future queen! The two of them could be very powerful allies but now both may die at the claws of the three fiercest panthers in the world…ironic isn't it?" Deadpool watched a bead of sweat fall down T'Challa's face. He knew how heavily his friends weighed on his heart and mind, but at the same time, there was still the other curtain…

Deadpool ranted on, bouncing on the balls of his feet boisterously. "But will you choose to save _them_? Or what's behind curtain number two? Dramatically and on cue, the second curtain opened, revealing a monitor that showed a colony under construction. T'Challa examined the scene closely, and discovered that the people on screen were Wakandan, and they were rebuilding the kingdom. Under leadership of a huge, burly warrior. "The Kingdom of _New_ Wakanda!" Deadpool taunted. "The Panther's homeland left to him by his late father, which he has _never_ seen before! Imagine the things he could learn there! Imagine the things he could accomplish with the country's unbeatable military and advanced technology!" Deadpool closed with a dramatic bow, his hands out at both sides as if they were scales.

"So, you're highness," Klaw began, walking to a console. "Here's the game, the remote Deadpool just handed you has two buttons on it. The red button will activate the crane holding your friends, moving them safely away from the feline death machines. However; if you press that button, a nuclear missile will fire on cue towards your homeland at 11,000 miles per hour. Alternatively, you could press the blue button, which will promptly alert your homeland of their new King. All of the benefits will be yours, but your friends will drop into the cage, and it will automatically lock. With the meat we've already attached to their bodies, they'll be panther food in under a minute."

After thinking for a while, a smile came on T'Challa's face. For he had thought two steps ahead as his father taught him. He began to walk towards Henson while putting on his mask again. A confused look came upon Henson's face. Deadpool crossed his arms and watched in awe, for in his entire career, he'd never seen a vigilante show such bravery. Henson threateningly motioned his hands toward the console. T'Challa kept walking.

"Stop!" Henson commanded. T'Challa ignored him and kept on walking. Sweat began to come down Henson's face. "I said stop!" he howled. T'Challa kept walking; he was closing in on Henson. He knew that Deadpool could attack him from behind, but didn't sense anything. "Stop!" Henson began to threaten. "Or I'll-."

"Or you'll _what_?" T'Challa cut him short. "You'll kill my friends? You'd do that anyway. Blow up my kingdom? You'd do that too. So tell me Nazi, what's your advantage against me? In other words, what's keeping me from ripping off that metal hand and shoving it right up your scrawny, corrupt, a…"

"Ok," Henson assured as he raised his hands in defense. "I see your point. However, I _do_ have an ace in the hole." his eyes turned to Deadpool who promptly disappeared. "Heheheh," T'Challa chuckled. "Figured as much." He quickly threw his hand back and grabbed the reappearing Deadpool by the throat. Deadpool quickly grabbed Panther's wrist, hoping to free himself. His air was being cut off quickly, and because of his last gasp, he didn't have too much left.

"What th-? How did you?" he desperately begged. "I fight like I play chess," T'Challa bragged. "Two moves ahead, especially against a pawn like you. You see, Wade," This shocked Deadpool, because only _few_ people knew his real name. "You were _always_ much too cocky." T'Challa continued. "So it was obvious you would try to stab me in the back. Therefore, as I approached 'boss man' here, I waited for you to attack. You can drop the act you know. I'm aware that I can't kill you."

Deadpool rested his arms, while still airborne. Henson, however, had his robotic arm behind his back, readying his laser. "I _can_, however," Panther continued, seeing Henson's reflection ready to attack on Deadpool's belt. "Do this." with blinding speed, he swung Deadpool in the path of Henson firing his laser. Henson must've set the beam on full power, for the force of the blast sent Deadpool out of a nearby window. Panther turned his attention to Klaw. Klaw drew his laser again, ready to fire. But as soon as his arm was in view, he noticed that his hand was missing. It was lying on the floor behind T'Challa. "Now," T'Challa began. "I already know you won't shut this corporation down. But I'm gonna let you know that when I'm through with you, I'm going after your boss; and_ his_ boss, then _his_ boss until there's no one left. _No one_ should have supreme control. OnlyGod should have that authority."

Henson grinned "Well, your highness," He began to distract as his still-functioning hand began to position itself to fire upon T'Challa. "Since you want to get _biblical_. You should know that if God has power over life, then Satan has power over death!" Henson's hand prepared to fire, when out of nowhere, the hand was snagged and webbed to a wall. Panther looked back and saw Miles and Tanya free. Henson, knowing he was defeated, reached for a button on a console. Tanya promptly zapped him with lightning, causing him to thrash uncontrollably. Henson began to burn and flail as if he were tased. But as a final act before his death, he pushed a button activating a self destruct mechanism on the building.

"Self destruct activated," a computerized voice began. "Please exit immediately."

"Uh, oh, time to go." Miles quickly informed the group. T'Challa knew they all couldn't make it to the front door in time. "Out of the window, NOW!" They all went to the window. Miles, dove out first, web swinging to safety. T'Challa and Tanya flew out the window. Tanya, using the wind to levitate both of them to safety.

All three of them stood and watched on a building and the entire Pyramid HQ exploded and crumbled to the ground. "Well," T'Challa began. "It's finally over."

"Not quite," a voice called from behind. Miles knew this voice. The trio turned around to see a tall, black, bald, and eye patched middle-aged man wearing an all black leather trench coat. Miles immediately stood at attention.

"General Fury," He respectfully greeted.

"At ease, Morales." Fury acknowledged. T'Challa and Tanya stood and looked at the General, scowling. Fury turned his attention to T'Challa. "You must be T'Chaka's son. Heir to Wakanda."

Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he is. And _you_ are?"

Fury chuckled. "General Nicolas Fury. Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. Otherwise known as S.H.E.I.L.D."

T'Challa removed his mask and turned up his nose. "Smells like government," he growled. Fury laughed. "Relax, we're not involved with Pyramid." in fact, we've been investigating them for the last twenty years. I had reason to believe they were trying to start World War 3. After they invaded Wakanda, I was sure of it. I offered to help your father, but he said that he didn't trust me. Honestly, I didn't blame him, seeing how deep Pyramid was embedded in our Government. So, I just followed your father, and eventually you. I knew I would get the evidence I needed to bring Pyramid down. During that ruckus in there, you distracted them long enough for my team to hack their systems and get my evidence. Thank you T'Challa."

T'Challa's face remained unchanged. "You're welcome." he sarcastically responded.

"Look," Fury assured. "Your Father and I never got off on the right foot. What say we make this different? I'll make a deal, I'll provide your country with all it needs to rebuild. Then we can sign a treaty between nations.

Tanya, grasping T'Challa tightly looked up at him, and shook her head in disagreement. T'Challa walked towards fury and looked up at him. Tanya was an excellent judge of character, and besides, he was already suspicious of this group. If his father didn't trust them, there was no reason for him to out of the blue.

"I have a better idea, you take me home, and then you can stay out of my way." Fury folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "And why should I?"

T'Challa smirked "Because I gave you what you needed to win, you _owe_ me." Fury grinned. "Ok fine. I'll arrange for a private jet to fly you there. You indeed, are your father's son."

T'Challa nodded, then walked towards his dearest friends. He embraced Tanya with one arm and locked hands with Miles. "Miles," T'Challa began, Do you think you can hold it down here while I'm away?" Miles nodded.

"Trust me. And you know this, maaaaaan."

T'Challa chuckled, then turned his attention to Tanya. Tanya had tears in her eyes. T'Challa smiled, "Why are you crying?" Tanya moaned. "Because you're going off to be a king, while I'm stuck here, a super-powered orphan."

"T'Challa wiped the tears off Tanya's face. "No, baby, don't think of it that way. I'm just going to rebuild my kingdom, and claim my rightful place as king. I'll learn to be a _real_ man. And when I'm done, I _promise_, I will come back and make you my Queen."

Tanya smiled and cried tears of joy; because she knew her boyfriend always kept his promises. T'Challa reached down the lapel of his suit, revealing his parents' wedding rings on a necklace. He took them off the string. He placed his mothers ring on Tanya's finger, and his father's ring on his. "Consider this our engagement." T'Challa confirmed. They both locked in a long hard kiss. T'Challa then walked towards the jet that arrived on the highway below. He leaped down and walked towards the entrance. He stopped, turned to look at his friends on last time. He waved, then entered. The jet rose to the sky and flew away.

Unknown to anyone there. In the last few minutes before Pyramid HQ Exploded. Darius was still alive, barely able to move during the crippling battle with T'Challa. He crawled to a console and pushed buttons on a console. The first reactivated the Hatut Zeraze. He ordered to exit, head to the fallback base, and await orders from the new leader he previously selected. The second button he pushed was actually a remote.

Miles away in a Brooklyn housing project, lived a woman and her 16-year-old son. These were actually Darius's American family. The remote activated an alarm on his wife's watch. She knew what she had to do; she called her son to the kitchen. As he stood there an awaited instruction, she pulled a knife on a stand that was actually a hidden switch a hidden room was revealed. The room had a monitor, a chair with straps and needles attached to a mechanism designed to inject the chair's occupant. The woman instructed her son to sit. She strapped him down, pushed a button, and then left the room. Darius appeared on the monitor in a pre-recorded message. He began to speak of Wakandan history, then his own history. He then stated of the events that happened in the last few years. "Now, T'Shawn, son of the wolf." the message began to close. "You will now be injected with a serum that will equip you with the power of the Wolf. Use this power to take revenge on the royal family. This power should more than a match for Panther power." The razor sharp needles began to inject T'Shawn. "He will be _no_ match for you." Darius began a maniacal laugh on screen. At the same time, T'Shawn began to change, he became taller, more muscular, and his eyes turned a dark red. He smiled as he felt his newfound power take over. A wall began to move, it revealed a neo-White Wolf uniform hanging from the ceiling. And behind it were glowing red eyes. Uniformed men began to walk in the room. It was the Hatut Zeraze. T'Shawn rose from his seat and placed on his new uniform. He stood and gazed upon his soldiers who awaited orders from _their_ newly appointed leader.


End file.
